


Under the Bleachers

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: REQUEST: So I requesting something before but I wanted to request something again because I like your writing. So you’re the blossoms younger sister and dating Reggie and he’s normally really sweet to you but when you see him being an ass to others you break it off with him but he tries to win you back or something like that?WORD COUNT: 1314WARNINGS: NONEA/N: Hey, sorry I haven’t posted in a while but here is my first Reggie Mantle fic. Hope you like it :) I did change it a little just because it would have been a really long imagine and it just didn’t seem to flow that way. Hope it’s good anyway!





	Under the Bleachers

Being a Blossom wasn’t as easy as everyone believed. You had crazy parents, older twin siblings who excluded you from most thing, you had a reputation and expectations that had been placed on your head the moment you were born that you had to keep up or other face the consequences from your parents and even your siblings. But even through this you found happiness. You found Reggie Mantle. 

Walking down the school halls was always a feat. Popularity had been forced on you simply because your last name was Blossom. Everyone stared and talked and tried to get close to you but you had learned to simply smile and nod and keep on moving. You turned the corner and saw the football team heading your way, lead by your brother Jason and your boyfriend Reggie. You smiled at him and he winked at you as he walked past. You turned to look at him walking down the hall but instead you say Regie ran his shoulder into Jughead Jones, pushing him into the lockers. You and Jughead had been friends, bonded over your mutual love of old films, books and writing. You rushed over to Jughead who was rubbing his shoulder and glaring at Reggie’s back. “Oh my God, are you okay Jug?” You asked, grabbing his arm, concern flashing over your face. Jughead looked away from Reggie and looked at you, nodding his head.

“This ol’ shoulder has been through worse times.” He says before slinging his arm around your shoulder. “I still can’t believe that you willingly date him though (Y/N), he’s not a nice guy.” Jughead says as you walk to your English class. You shake your head at Jughead. “He is a nice guy, at least he is to me. He’s sweet and funny and…he’s perfect.” Jughead makes a gagging noise making you smile.  
“That’s disgusting (Y/N), never talk to me again.” He says, trying to keep a straight face but failing. He removes his arm from your shoulder to open the door to you English class for you. You thank him and walk in, Jughead behind you. You sit down in your usual seat with JUghead behind you, Betty on your left but the seat that Reggie normally sits in was empty and remained empty for the rest of the class. You frown at it as you push your folder and textbooks into your bag. You walk out the classroom and wave goodbye to Betty and Jughead. You had a free period which you would normally spend studying in the library but you needed to find Reggie. 

After 20 minutes of checking all the empty classrooms you found him under the bleachers, stretched out on one of the long metal seats. His mouth was open and he was snoring quietly. You smiled at the sight of him and was tempted to let the poor boy sleep but you had not spent 20 minutes walking around the maze of your school to let the boy sleep. You lifted your leg and placed it on the other side of Reggie so that you were straddling him. Reggie groaned and woke up the weight of you sitting on him. He lifted his head with a start but smirked when he registered that it was you.  
“Now this is the type of wake up call I like.” He says before leaning forward and kissing you. You sigh as his lips move from your lips to your neck but just as you were about to lean into him completely your brain snapped you out of it. You placed your hand on Reggie’s chest and pushed him back. Reggie frowned and looked up at you.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks. You smile and take his hand in yours.  
“Well we’re at school Reggie and plus I need to talk to you about something.” You say. Reggie smiles and leans in to whisper in your ear.  
“It’s not like being at school as stopped us before.” He whispers before starting to kiss your neck again. You press your lips together to suppress the moan that threatened to escape your lips. His words brought back memories of empty classroom shenanigans. You sighed and once again pushed him back again. “Did you forget that I said I needed to talk to you?” You said, grinning slightly. Reggie sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.  
“What’s up?” He says.  
“It’s about Jughead and the rest of my friends.” You say. Reggie frowns before lifting you up and off of him. You sit on the seat next to him.  
“What about Donnie Darko and the rest of his freaky friends.”He says. You sigh at Reggie’s words.  
“That’s the problem Reggie, Jughead is my friend as well so when you say his friends are freaky, you’re calling me freaky as well and the whole shoving Jughead into lockers and calling him stupid nicknames really needs to stop. He’s my friend Reg and when you hurt him and Betty and Archie, you hurt me.” You say. You look up into Reggie’s eye, his face is blank and you can tell that he’s not happy.  
“Reggie…talk to me.” You say, taking his hand and squeezing it. He turns to you and furrows his brow.  
“It’s not the same though, it’s not the same when I make fun of them because they’re not popular and you are, you don’t need to be friends with them and if you stop being friends with them then you won’t be offended by anything that happens to them” He says, his face lighting up. You stare at him, trying to see if he was about to crack a smile and tell you he was kidding. It didn’t happen.   
“You are unbelievable Reggie Mantle, you honestly think that I would give up the only group of people who actually care about me because they like me and not because of my last name, you’re insane if you actually think that is going to happen.” You say, grabbing your bag and walking out from under the bleachers. Reggie quickly jumps up and races after you so that he is standing next to you. “I care about you, you can hang out with me and my friends.” He says. You stop and look at him.

“You won’t me to hang out with some half-brained football jocks who all just want to get in my pants, not going to happen Reggie.” You say, Reggie looks hurt at your words.  
“We’re not all half-brained (Y/N)” He says. You sigh and close your eyes before looking up at him.  
“I’m sorry Reg, I didn’t mean you but the majority of your friends have expressed a desire to sleep with me so I’m not exactly comfortable hanging out with a bunch of guys who just stare at my boobs or ass all day.” Reggie frowns.  
“Who…who stares at your ass and boobs?” He asks. You shake your head.  
“It doesn’t matter, it’s not the point. The point is you can’t expect me to give up my best friends and even if I did, which I won’t, I’ll still care about them and will still be hurt if you hurt them.” You say. Reggie looks to the ground then looks up at you, he places his hands either side of your face and brings your foreheads together.  
“I promise, I won’t pick on Wednes… Jughead and his..your friends.” He says. You smile and kiss him.  
“Thank you Reggie, I appreciate it and I love you.” You say. Reggie smiles and kissed you again, bringing his hands down to wrap around your waist.  
“I love you too, you weirdo.” He says, you smile and shove him playfully before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into kiss you.  
“Wanna go back to the bleachers?” Reggie asks. You throw your head back and laugh.


End file.
